The Abysswalkers
by mnkey.jake
Summary: Battle on the abyss, no more hopes, until the grey one showed up...


It have passed more than 10 days after I have been dragged to the abyss, every single one of them cursing the very day that I placed my hands on that broken amulet which the illusory ghost of Dusk told me that I knew nothing about, now I am here, fighting dark abominations created by this unholy thing called "The Abyss", not so long ago, after fighting that horrid manticore, than even if it was white as the pure snow, howled, roared and battled as a demon, I am truly blessed, or may be too damned to be here alive, due after that encounter, and walking while battling those rare woodmen and stone golems and his great axes, I found the great hero, that it was used to say, he slayed the abyss on this, the fainted land of Oolacile, all consumed by the darkness, attacking and howling like a possessed being, I have to admit, he was one of the greatest warriors of Lord Gwyn even with the darkness commanding him, even with an useless arm, he was proven more than worth to be one of the greatest warriors, unfortunately, the only way to save his condemned soul was slaying him before the abyss finished his task and consumed Artorias completely.

After the battle I have rested a little bit, passing through the gates of pure blackness the one called Oolacile is now, thanks to the abyss a ruined city, full of deformed monsters and black casters that I had to slain, to survive in this hostile land, I don't understand this, I do not know if I am helping the old villagers of Oolacile to be free, or if I am killing them without any real reason, am I a savior as the Old Fungus said, or I am just the all-consuming chaos that will finish this land once and for all.

Without any more thinking I have crossed paths with my new companion, the great grey wolf Sif, just that he is not that "great" now, he is a regular sized wolf, and I found him thanks to a fortunate and not so expected turn, due fighting one of this awful spirits that take away your life, I hit a wall with my sword and I opened a little entrance to a cave full of this creatures, in which on the middle of it, was him, scared and down, inside a magical protection that just fitted his size this black spirits where just waiting for the moment that barrier went off, before that happened, I decided that I can not leave such a wonderful creature with those abominations, so I fight them hard and strong, all of them succumbed to my sword, and after of what I tough was a very long battle I fell over, exhausted, I sat dawn and saw how the magical circle turned in to an old shield, and the wolf stepped up and toked the shield on his jaw, and bring it at my side, also a sword and quickly he rested at my lap, we both fell asleep there, for hours.

After that and consuming some food, the wolf went away, natural I guess, since I am not his master, but he left the shield with me, I know he will be sad when he finds out that Artorias is no more, and probably he will stay put in this place, for me, I have to cross the mist that is on the lowest part of this cave, something is dragging me there, I feel that I need to go there and the abyss will be no more.

As soon as I crossed the dark bridge, the black hand have grabbed me again and took me to the deepest hole in this darkness, and then I saw it, the abyss itself, crawling towards me, awaiting to feast in my bones, "Not Today!" I yelled at him, when he jumped and I was lucky enough to roll over the great hit that he was about to give me, hit after hit, clash after clash, I was just realizing that my shield could be cracked at any time by that enormous weapon of his, for what it felt like an eternity I have been avoiding black arrows of magic and hits, barely hitting him with my own sword.

But almost at was I tough it would be my end, I saw a grey flash slashing in one of the thing's legs with a vicious roar, he looked back and so do I, just to look my new savior, the magnificent grey wolf, sword in his mouth, growling ferociously to the monster, and without hesitation, running towards him and slashing again, when that happened, the monster just took his gigantic weapon and tried to hit the wolf, at that point I didn't even think about it, I have ran as fast as I can and raise my shield to protect my new battlefield brother.

As soon as the hit was deflected, he ran over the legs of the creature and keep on slashing them, giving me time to get my hands on a bottle of estus flask to recover myself, and then aid my wolf brother in the battle as soon as he injured the abyss monster and this change his attention to him, I attacked from another angle and this battle tactic worked splendid, he was confused enough with us, so he was not able to hit any, so after some time, we were able to glorify ourselves on its defeat.

After that, my new companion have not abandoned me, and I will never do that to him, we will be sword brothers until the very end, until Lordran land show us the final step, we will defend each other, we will give the life for each other, and in the very end, we will die like proud wolf warriors, abyss walkers and brothers of the battlefield.


End file.
